October 31st
by pineappledannish
Summary: Halloween throughout the years, starring James and Lily! Marlene and the Marauders included! (of course)


**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait everybody! I decided to make a 1st-7th year Halloween Jily kind of fic. So this is only the first year, and I know it'll be finished AFTER Halloween but who cares. I hope you like it and leave a review!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

\- First Year -

Lily Evans was a first year student at Hogwarts, and a VERY excited first year at that! Halloween or All Hallows Eve as some professors call it, was right around the corner, and she was ecstatic to see what kind of decorations the Hogwarts professors used to spice up the Great Hall. She rolled over in her bed, in order to face her best friend of 1 month, Marlene McKinnon.

"Hey." There was a pause. "Hey Marlene?"

A groan was heard from underneath the covers of the bed to the right of Lily's. "Whazzit you want?" Marlene mumbled, getting up.

"It's the weekends, and not even 10 yet!"

Lily grinned sheepishly. "I guess I'm just really excited for Halloween! I can't wait to see how Hogwarts will be decorated for Halloween this year! The second year girls say that it was amazing, with huge giant pumpkins provided by Hagrid and bats everywhere and... and..," Lily rambled on.

"Thanks for waking me up," Marlene said, with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The two of them got ready and went down to the common room.

"Oh my god, it's so quiet!"

"Of course it is Marlene. No one's awake except us. I guess it's better without Potter and his dumb gang wreaking havoc on all of us.

"True."

The two girls collapsed on the two armchairs nearest to the fireplace, and decided to relish in the rare silence of the Gryffindor common room. A few minutes passed and Potter and Black apparently woke up and decide to annoy the two friends.

"What do we have here? A little Evans and a little McKinnon!" James exclaimed.

"Shut your trap Potter. We're the same age."

"Don't be like that! It was just harmless fun!"

Lily snorted. "Yeah right."

Meanwhile, Sirius was annoying Marlene.

"Hehe, my dear McKinnon, you look so sweet right now!"

"Bugger off prat."

Sirius clutched his heart. "I'm wounded! And I thought you loved me!"

"No way in hell."

Soon, the rest of the Marauders came down, and Sirius and James left to "bond" with Remus and Peter.

"I swear, Remus is the only tolerable one in that group! Potter and Black are the most insufferable prats ever to live!"

"I know how you feel Lily. I'm a victim of Black's "torture" every single day. Also, Peter isn't that bad either... And I agree, Remus is the only tolerable one there."

Lily sighed. "Let's go down for some breakfast. I'm starving. " Any excitement she might've had was gone, thanks to Potter.

* * *

The Great Hall looked absolutely _stunning_! The second year girls were completely right! It was one of the amazing sights that Lily have ever seen. Besides her Marlene stifled a small gasp. Giant jack o' lanterns decorated the floor, and black, purple and orange streamers makes the walls look more amazing. Each table even had a large candy basket in the center. It sure looked like the professors had out-done themselves this year!

"This- THIS IS AMAZING!" Lily yelled to Marlene.

"I know right! I never thought it'd be this nice!"

They were so awed that they didn't realize Potter and Black crept up behind them and...

"BOO"

"WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT WAS THAT FOR?" Lily shrieked, scared out of her mind. "You could've killed us, or severely injured us!" James and Sirius was laughing their asses off, after seeing Lily and Marlene's expression.

Marlene didn't even say anything, but a shocked and deadly aura was coming off of her. "YOU. ARE. DEAD."

The two stopped their laughing, and slowly backed away from Marlene. "Look, it was funny, and a joke, but no need to get so worked up over some pra-" The boys' little speech was cut off when Lily and Marlene decided to chase after them, screaming bloody murder.

Remus and Peter looked at the two girls chasing their dumb best friends and Remus shook his head fondly. Those dumb idiots, he wouldn't trade them for the world. However, it was just morning, and getting the girls pissed this early was just dumb, even for James and Sirius.

* * *

The rest of the morning was Lily and Marlene glaring at the two boys, and the two boys trying to escape the wrath of the two girls.

"We're never doing that again. NEVER!" James whispered to Sirius.

"Agreed. Let's torture Snivellus later."

"Of course."

Lily overheard the boys' conversation. "Can you please stop tormenting Sev? He's my friend!"

James bounced over to Lily's direction. He spent 5 minutes trying to convince Lily that he was DEFINITELY not going to torment Snape, and it was all Sirius's idea.

Lily didn't look convinced or impressed. "You always did, why should I believe you now?"

James looked speechless, and slunk back to Sirius, and whispered, "We're DEFINITELY pranking Snivellus. DEFINITELY."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by without any major events, except that Severus Snape of the Slytherin House got some huge boils during Potions Class with the Gryffindors.

Lily knew it was those two prats that did this to Sev. "Why are they so mean to Sev? I mean, what has he done to them? Also, why can't Remus do something about those two?" Lily moaned to Marlene.

'To be honest with you Lily, I don't really like Snape. But if he makes you happy, then of course I'll be civil. Also, I don't know."

"Ughhhhhhhhh."

"Don't cry Lily, besides, the Halloween feast is tonight! You should be happy! You were so excited earlier!"

"That was before Potter and Black ruined everything."

"... Sure they did make Halloween a bummer, but it was still enjoyable."

"IT'S WASN'T!"

"Whatever you say Lily. Whatever you say."

Lily pouted. "But still... I _am_ actually excited for the Halloween feast. The second years say that there's always some form of entertainment at the end. I wonder what it'll be this year. Will the ghosts do something? Will the professors enchant something to make it our entertainment..." Lily rambled on and on.

"... We wouldn't know unless we went down to the feast."

"..."

Lily grabbed Marlene's arm and dragged her down to the Great Hall.

"Come on! We need to beat Potter and his gang down!"

"Ok, ok." Marlene smiled. It sure was a nice first Halloween here at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N:** Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me through the reviews! I'll be happy to answer any questions you have on my fanfic.

XOXO, Binini


End file.
